


middle school love

by reinhxrtsgleek



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Oblivious Betty, betty has a crush on archie, betty has not a single clue, betty just keeps on crying throughout it, jughead is crushing on betty, kid bughead, like seriously archies such a dumbass, pining Jughead, they are 13 i think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinhxrtsgleek/pseuds/reinhxrtsgleek
Summary: he's hugging her.she's crying on his shoulder.he loves the softness of her skin, he never knew a person could be so gentle.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	middle school love

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall- this is my first fan fic, and i dont know i just love bughead as kids so i decided to right one on my own- dont judge, ITS MY FIRST TIME.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first ever fan fic, so ill most likley look back at this one fan fic and this "wow what a shitty fanfic" but i mean we're here so i hope its good. ive been eating froot loops this whole time, and their pretty good tbh. so ive been trying really hard to find a fan fic where betty and jug are kids, but i could only find a few- so i figured i would write my own. also i stole a bunch of ideas from other fanfics, and i cant remember which ones i got it from, so if you recognize one, please tell me so i can give credit!!!  
> 
> 
> -bella

he's hugging her. she's crying on his shoulder. he loves the softness of her skin, he never knew a person could be so gentle.

She pulls away from him with tears in her eyes, "Why does he not like me Jug? I do everything as perfect as I can!" She looked disappointed in herself, he hated when she had that desperate look on her face.. "I mean, I get good grades, and I'm a good friend? Right?" She stared at him, waiting for a response.

Yeah... of course your a good friend- like remember last week? you bought me a cookie at lunch because I said I was starving! And you walked me back to my trailer, and- you helped Archie with his bike when its chain broke! You're like- the very best friend.

"but- then why does he not like like me? he has to like me at this point if I'm such a good friend-" 

"Well, I- um..." He takes a deep breath in preparation. "You guys are like soulmates, isn't that how you use that word?"

"Juggie.. you didn't have to say that. You're too sweet."

He felt his tenseness ease when she called him by that word she specifically uses just for him.

He likes it.  
-  
-  
-  
-  
3 years later

He's sitting in a pops booth. It's been his normal spot almost all summer. He's always gone to the homiest diner since he was a kid, but this year it feels like a happy place for him, even an escape from his reality. He hears the bell, signifying someone has just walked in. He wraps his head around to see the picture-perfect Betty Cooper.

"Hey! Mind if I join you?" She slips into his booth before he can respond, as his mouth is filled with a burger. "Whats up Jug?"

He swallows his food, and says "Not much, as you can see." He gestures to his plate full of food.

"Anything.. different happening?"

He hesitates for a second, rethinking if he should reveal what's really on his mind. He decides not to, concluding she could probably care less about what's actually going on in his life and was probably just being polite. "Nothing really going on with me, what's going on with the Archie situation?"

She sighs in frustration. "Still clueless as ever. I've literally put out every sign I can, and still nothing!"

Yes, he knows he shouldn't be trying to help her get with Archie when he literally has been crushing on her for years now, but the only thing he wants to see is her joyful, and it seems like every time she glances over to Archie, she gets a little burst of adrenaline. "He's naturally like that, isn't he?"

Betty rolls her eyes, "If only."

would never want to meddle with Betty and Archie. They pretty much are soulmates, so why should he even bother and try to get a chance? They're both the boy and girl next door, they literally live directly next door to each other, even the windows face each other! He knows he could never compete with Archie even if he does get handed the chance (he wishes) he's decided he'll wait until they're a bit older. Archies on the Riverdale football team, and he's as popular as you can get as a 7th grader, and he is really just ideal. Jughead is tragic compared to him. He has no friends further than Betty and Archie, and he wears a strange crown beanie, and he's just a mysterious loner kid to everyone except for his two best pals and a few kids in the trailer park his dad lives in.

"Hey! Why do you look so.." The sentence trails off.

instantly perks his head up. "What?"

falls bashful. "You just look kinda... disappointed in something?"

Jughead shoots her a jumbled look.

"Whatever, I mean- whatever. I'll just go I guess."

"Wait! No! Betty- come back!" Before he ended his sentence she was already headed out the door.  
-  
-  
-  


"Hey."

"Oh hey Jug!."

"Watcha doing?"

"Um- i was just writing down some stuff."

"Cool, What're you writing?"

"Erm- I was just doing my work and like- some poems like got in my head so now I'm writing them down. I think they might be song lyrics." Archie stuck his tongue out a tad and erased a few words and wrote down something in its place. 

"Huh. Sounds cool. Can I see?

"Uh- sure!" Archie hands Jug the paper and he skims through it. 

"Um- Arch- Is this for someone specifically?" 

"...Maybe"

Jughead gasps in surprise. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Archie darts around to see if anyone was listening in. He goes to whisper in Jughead's ear. "It's Valerie!"

Jugheads jaw drops. "Oh my god"

No, this cannot be right. Archie is supposed to like Betty? Not Valerie? Valerie is nice, but this isn't how the story is supposed to go. This might be an error. He's not entirely devasted. Should he be? This is obviously what Betty wants, but what if it's not what Archie wants?

-  
-  
-  
-  
Jughead's walking to Sweetwater River. He would go with Betty and Archie, but he's sure he'll feel like he's intruding if he tags along. He still hasn't told Betty about Archies confession, as he's sure it'll break her. Just thinking about her undeniably beautiful face looking sad and broken makes him feel miserable.

He walks onto the shore to find Betty and Archie laying on their beach towels. He soon discovers that Betty is wearing a bikini. He knows that he should definitely not be looking at her, but she does look good. She's wearing a light blue bikini top and a dark blue bottom. He finds that she looks alluring in colors other than pink, her usual go-to. She has her hair tied up in her iconic ponytail, and she also has a pair of shades resting on her face.

"Hi, Juggie!" Jughead's gotten used to the nickname over the years. "Why not you come lay down next to me!"

"Sure," He sets his bag under the beach umbrella giving shade to the bags and coolers filled with food, and he opens his bag, grabs his towel, and lays it out next to Betty. "Please tell me we'll go in the lake soon, I can't stand just laying out doing nothing."

"We will bro, we just gotta get Betty to do it," Archie states and looks beside him to Betty.

"I am not going in, end of story," Betty says as she crosses her arms, refusing.

"Oh come on Betts, you're being such a party pooper!" Jughead says, sticking out his tongue.

Betty glances at both of the boys surrounding her. "Fine." She takes off her sunglasses first, then her bun. Jughead watched her in admiration. He had never really seen her without her hair up (of course he had imagined it) but he wasn't expecting her to look that stunning with it down. "Let's go!" Betty smirks at both boys. "Let's go!" She walks backward to give herself room to run, then starts sprinting towards the water. She runs in, with the water surrounding her splashing in the air.

"Woah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so- end of chapter i guess. i hope i didnt make much spelling and grammar errors, but i gotta go so chapter 2 will be out at some point in the next day or two i hope. alright hope u liked it bye!

**Author's Note:**

> i really hated the first time i wrote this because i honestly didnt like how it was worded, so i rewrote it. hope you like it:D


End file.
